


Scandalous

by scorpiokory



Series: DickKory Celebrity AU [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Model Kory, Paparazzi, Photographer Donna, Rumored Relationship, Socialite Dick, This is just something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-11 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: Dick and Kory are photographed together and naturally the press string together a narrative.(Celebrity AU 2 Shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is for funsies. There probably won't be a sequel, I was just bored.

Kory was a paparazzi magnet.

She was tall, easily reaching the 6 feet with impossibly long legs and a striking combination of rich umber skin, vibrant red curls falling down her back and feline bottle green eyes. Even before she became a professional model she turned heads. 

In short, she was beautiful and the paparazzi fell over themselves to get her picture, a glimpse, anything. So naturally, whoever she was with would get their picture taken too. 

Even if she wasn’t  _ with  _ them. 

That’s how rumors start. 

* * *

Donna Troy was the best fashion photographer in New York City and she just so happened to be one of Kory’s best friends. 

The two of them were at Donna’s loft on a Saturday night, getting ready for a girls’ night in when there was a knock at the door. Donna looked up with her brows furrowed. “Wow, pizza came quick.” She said as she made her way to the door. “No way! You’re supposed to be at some stuffy university, why are you here?” She asked as she let in the visitor. Kory didn’t hear what he said but it made Donna laugh. 

Kory was never the one to believe in love at first sight but when Dick walked in and their eyes met she felt a pull, it was like there was an invisible thread between the two of them. 

Her breath hitched and for the first time in a long time, she was breathless. “Kory this is Dick, basically my annoying little brother. Remember me telling you about all the trouble we got into together?” Kory nodded and smiled, remembering all of Donna’s many stories. 

She stood up and offered her hand for him to shake. When their hands touched Kory felt electricity. The last time she really felt this stir was during the summer. Her and Donna took a trip to Italy and Kory had found herself dancing with a pretty Milanese girl named Chiara. The details of their fling were a drunken blur but Kory remembered the fun and she remembered crying on the plane when she realized she never got her number.

Dick, Donna and Kory had spent the night eating terribly, drinking wine and watching shitty 90s movies. After breakfast Kory got dressed and she was about to order a Uber when Dick asked if she needed a ride. “Uh, sure.” She said as she gathered up her things. 

* * *

  
  


The paparazzi were sneaky. 

Dick didn’t even realize that he and Kory were being followed until he checked his social media to see his name trending. He knitted his eyebrows in pure confusion and then he saw the headline:  _ Wayne heir spotted taking a break from business school and getting cozy with model Kory Anders. _

Shit. 

* * *

Kory’s publicist was a shrewd man named Konstantin Kovar. Kory thought he was a complete asshole but he was the best in the business. He was on the phone all day after the news broke of her alleged affair. He growled something in Russian as he hung up. “You! How could you be so reckless!?” He asked angrily. “I was at Donna’s, he’s friends with Donna and he offered me a ride.” Kory shrugged. “I saved like 30 dollars on an Uber.” Kory closed her eyes as he launched into his tirad. 

“Ever since you came out as bi all anyone ever does is call you a whore. Do you think being photographed with a different person every week helps? Not to mention the kid is rich! They call you a gold digger now too!” Kory looked up at him with a blank expression. “You done?” Kovar groaned threw his hands up in frustration. “It’s not getting into your head is it?” 

“Has it ever occured to you that  _ I don’t give a flaming fuck?” _ “I quit!” He bellowed before storming off. “You quit every week.” She said under her breath. Sure she was left to do damage control until he came back. She’s been in this position before and she knew the best thing to do was to wait it out.

She got a FaceTime request from Donna who was laughing her ass off. “I’m sorry but this is so fucking funny.” “I’m glad you think so. Kovar just quit.” “He quits like every week.” Kory sighed as she flopped down on her couch. “This whole thing is stupid. It’ll blow over soon. Who really cares?” Donna raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t checked Twitter yet have you? You guys are trending.They have a pair name for you and everything.” 

“For fucksake!” Kory groaned. 

* * *

“What happened to studying hard at Columbia? Hooking up with models isn’t studying hard. I don’t pay for you to fuck off.” Dick could hear the scowl in Bruce’s voice. “I’m allowed to go into the city for the weekend and hang out with girls. She’s Donna’s best friend. The three of us were hanging out and I offered to drive her home.” Dick said before hanging up. 

He massaged his temples and started laughing. 

As sneaky and observant as the paparazzi were they didn't get a picture of Kory kissing Dick's cheek. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out the corner of Dick’s eye he saw a flash. “Spotted.” He muttered under his breath. “K and D having a cozy lunch. Is love in the air?” Kory did her best impersonation of Gossip Girl while trying to keep a straight face. They both laughed and turned to wave at the general direction of the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't doing a a sequel but I lied. 
> 
> This is now a two-shot. 
> 
> Enjoy.

For once Dick was going to play along. 

“Look, it’s for shits and giggles. Wouldn’t you love to mess with them?” Kory had asked over the phone. Dick laughed at the suggestion that they pretended to date to get back at the nosy paparazzi. It was Donna’s idea and Dick and Kory decided to go along with it. 

No harm, no foul. 

Right?

* * *

The following weekend they met a cafe where they knew that they’d be spotted. “I can’t believe we were trending.” Dick shook his head. Kory frowned as he took a bite of salad. “Who the fuck eats Thousand Island dressing?” “Me, obviously.” She looked on in pure disgust, not even bothering to eat her panini. “Pray tell,  _ darling  _ what dressing do you prefer?” “Ranch or Italian. Like a regular person,  _ babe. _ ” She stuck her tongue out and laughed. 

Out the corner of Dick’s eye he saw a flash. “Spotted.” He muttered under his breath. “K and D having a  _ cozy  _ lunch. Is love in the air?” Kory did her best impersonation of Gossip Girl while trying to keep a straight face. They both laughed and turned to wave at the general direction of the cameras.

* * *

Every weekend they would meet up for “dates.” Dick enjoyed her company and enjoyed seeing the outrageous headlines even more. Donna as enjoying it maybe more than he did, or even Kory did. 

One of these “dates” happened to be at a club downtown and Donna had tagged along because she had been so busy the last few weeks and needed a break. “I’m pregnant this week so maybe I should avoid drinking.” Kory joked as the three of them were seated at a table in the VIP room. Dick had insisted on paying for the bottle service which made Kory frown. “I’m just trying to be a good and doting  _ boyfriend. _ ” He teased.

“And besides, you paid for the last date it’s only fair.” Donna rolled her eyes. “You guys bicker like you’re married.” “No, we eloped two weeks ago.” Dick shook his head. “I feel like you’re enjoying this much more than you should. I’m worried.” “It’s fun to see things spin out of control.” Kory smiled. 

Her mind was nagging at her. Donna was right. She enjoyed being Dick’s “girlfriend” more than she should have.

* * *

When Dick woke up he was terribly confused. He looked up to see a canopy of eggplant organza. The second thing he noticed was his throbbing headache. Thirdly was the smell of waffles. He got up and stretched, noticing that he was in his boxers. 

He prayed he didn’t do anything stupid last night. When he saw Kory standing in the kitchen wearing a silk robe his heart fell to his stomach. 

Shit. 

Kory must have heard him because she turned around and smiled. “There’s bottled water in the fridge. I don’t know if you remember but you and Donna had a drinking contest and you were completely smashed. My place was the closest so we brought you here. In the Uber you started to strip and we got kicked out so me and Donna had to walk you the rest of the way, then you had the audacity to pass out. You’re heavy by the way.” She said as she turned around to make another waffle. 

Dick sighed in relief. 

At least he didn’t  _ say  _ anything stupid. 

* * *

It was nearly summer time and they wanted to “break” things off publicly. 

Ultimately it was decided that they would go to the Hamptons for the Fourth of July and stage an argument. 

June came and went and before he knew it they were on the beach pretending to argue about being non compatible. “But we’re perfect for each other!” Dick bit his lip and looked away from her dramatically. “I checked my Co-Star and it said that a Scorpio and an Aries aren’t compatible and I need a solid Capricorn or Virgo or something! We’re just not gonna work out! The stars said so!” She looked down at her feet and covered her mouth with her hand. 

To a passerby she looked like she was crying but Dick heard her chuckles. 

Maybe she was laughing because she sounded ridiculous or maybe because they decided to date in secret. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to show the kudos monster a little love.


End file.
